Taking Chances
by Nanda M Malfoy
Summary: O que você diria sobre dar uma chance? Será que vale a pena? Ou será melhor não se importar, esquecer, seguir em frente e fingir que nunca aconteceu?
1. Chapter 1

Personagens, animais, lugares e objetos pertencem à Tia Jo e aos Irmãos Warner! Não são meus.  
>(Só as palavras difíceis, pensamentos profundos e cenas picantes são da minha cabeça!)<br>Música de autoria da (diva) Celine Dion, que eu ouvi maravilhosamente com o Glee!

**TAKING CHANCES**

CAPÍTULO I

_Don't know much about your life  
>Don't know much about your world but<em>

Ela sabia que ele tinha uma vida completamente diferente da dela. Seu modo de ser, suas vontades, seus cabelos loiros, a forma como levava seus estudos, suas ambições, seus medos (se é que tinha algum), seu sangue puro. Ela sabia que ele vivia num mundo quase oposto ao seu. Sua casa, seus amigos, sua frieza, suas histórias preferidas, suas viagens, seus milhões, seu pai. Tudo aquilo que lhe era estranho, desconhecido e que fazia com que ele fosse tão diferente dela. Tão fora de sua realidade.

Mas uma dupla na aula de Astronomia no dia em que sua amiga resolve ter uma reação alérgica à explosivins pode mudar um pouco a perspectiva das coisas.

- Sabe Malfoy – disse a ruiva sorrindo enquanto tomava sua cerveja amanteigada no 3 vassouras – Até que foi divertido o dia de hoje... – hesitou não querendo expor seus pensamentos tão claramente.

- E... – perguntou o loiro percebendo que havia mais alguma coisa que ela queria dizer. Agora olhava para ela com certa ansiedade.

Ela o encarou meio timidamente e tentou parecer o mais natural possível quando disse – eu acho que você não é tão má pessoa depois que se conhece.

O loiro deu um sorriso sincero e olhou diretamente para aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Talvez... – disse num sorriso divertido e aproximou seu rosto do dela – eu seja até uma boa pessoa?

O coração de Rose deu um pulo. A proximidade dos rostos a deixava nervosa e seu pensamento não seguia o fluxo normal. Sem contar que aquele sorriso era encantador.

- É... – respondeu ela sorrindo meio bobamente – talvez seja. – concluiu num sussurro, muito próximo à boca de Scorpius.

O loiro beijou-lhe os lábios gentilmente. Ela retribuiu. Foi um beijo calmo, apreciado. Era preciso conhecer todos os cantos, sentir todas as partes, descobrir todo o gosto, mas devagar, aproveitando cada segundo, deixando estar cada momento.

_Don't want to be alone tonight  
>On this planet they call earth.<em>

E mesmo indo contra todos os princípios e mesmo fugindo de qualquer lógica ou conselho, eles começaram a se encontrar. Não mais como conhecidos, nem tão somente como amigos, mas como amantes, como dois adolescentes apaixonados.

E era essa paixão que a movia até ali naquela noite.  
>Passaram as férias inteiras sem se ver, só conversavam por cartas. Mas ela não queria mais ter um relacionamento com uma vae bicuda, de penas, com garras e olhos escuros. Ela queria um sonserino de cabelos loiros, olhos cinzas, pele macia, mãos frias e beijos absolutamente envolventes.<p>

Andava pelos corredores rapidamente, com medo de que alguém a visse, mas também com medo de aumentar o tempo em que não se viam. Quando chegou à sala ele já estava lá, seu cavalheirismo jamais permitiria que ela ficasse esperando.

Mal fechou a porta seus lábios já estavam selados. Um beijo intenso, ardente, para matar a saudade.

- Não podia esperar até amanhã? – disse Scorpius quando se separaram.  
>- Amanhã eu ia ter que assistir duas aulas de runas antigas, uma de história da magia, três de transfiguração e esperar todo o jantar até que eu pudesse fazer isso – e o beijou novamente. -É muito tempo não acha?<p>

- Nós ainda poderíamos nos encontrar na hora do almoço. – ponderou ele.

- verdade... Bom, se você consegue controlar a vontade de me ver por mais um dia – disse dando de ombros – acho que já vou indo embora.

Virou as costas e começou a andar em direção à porta. Não deu dois passos e o loiro já tinha a abraçado pelas costas e sussurrava em seu ouvido.

-Fica... – Rose estremeceu com aquela voz tão suave e desejosa. Ele apertou mais o abraço e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ficaram assim em silêncio por um tempo. Ela sentia o calor dos braços dele a envolvendo e a sua respiração tão próxima. Ele sentia o cheiro daqueles cabelos ruivos e a maciez daquela pele. Aquele pescoço tão a mostra para ele, aquele corpo tão próximo do dele. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. De repente algo parecia estranho. Aquilo era ótimo, mas ele queria mais, e, talvez, não conseguisse esperar por isso.  
>Rose sentiu um arrepio por todo o seu corpo quando Scorpius começou a beijar seu pescoço. Sua língua brincava por todo o espaço entre a base do pescoço até sua orelha.<p>

- Scor... – chamou ela num sussurro relutante, como se ao mesmo quisesse aquilo e pensasse que era melhor ir com calma.

- Rose...- disse ele com a mesma suavidade, mas com uma nota a mais de desejo.

Ela esqueceu completamente o que quer que fosse que iria dizer antes. Virou-se para ele e encarou aqueles olhos acinzentados completamente apaixonados pelos azuis que o retribuíam. O que diziam seus pais, o que fazia seus mundos tão diferentes, não era importante, não fazia diferença. Tão pouco importava que todos fossem contra. Ela só queria estar ali naquele momento. Ela só queria estar com ele aquela noite. Nesse mundo tão complexo e confuso, só importava estar naqueles braços.

Beijaram-se novamente , agora com uma certeza do que queriam, com o medo e a insegurança esquecidos. Ele a beijava ansiosamente, deixando seu desejo extravasar se através das bocas unidas, e ela retribuía da mesma forma. As línguas se encontravam, os lábios se sugavam, se apertavam um contra o outro. Rose deixou uma das mãos apoiada no tórax do rapaz e subiu a outra pelo pescoço dele até a nuca, puxando levemente seus cabelos. Ao sentir o toque da garota, Scorpius puxou-a mais para perto com as mãos em torno de sua cintura.

Quando a mão de Scorpius subiu até a base do seio da ruiva, eles pararam por um momento e se olharam, ofegantes, como se perguntassem um ao outro se poderiam continuar. Rose sabia onde aquilo iria parar, mas, olhando para aqueles olhos que a desejavam, ela percebeu. Ela também desejava aquilo, a dias que só pensava em seus beijos, seus braços, seu cheiro. Ela queria aquele calor para ela, queria ele todo para ela, queria ser só dele. E ele também queria do mesmo jeito. Por fim, Rose puxou-o pela nuca e recomeçou o beijo.

O beijo intensificou-se. Sem descolar os lábios, Scorpius puxou Rose para perto de um sofá que havia no canto da sala. Sentou-se e trouxe-a para seu colo, ela colocou as pernas uma de cada lado dele, e passou os braços entorno de seu pescoço. Ele apoiava suas costas e a puxava para mais perto de si. Rose achou que aquelas roupas já começavam a incomodar e era hora de se livrar delas. Desceu a boca para o pescoço dele e delicadamente abria os botões de sua camisa. Era a vez dela faze-lo tremer e ela sentiu ele arrepiar-se quando passou a língua pela sua orelha. Terminou de tirar a camisa dele e passou as unhas pela parte do corpo recém desnuda, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior do rapaz. Este apertou as coxas da ruiva, pressionando as mais contra suas pernas. Scorpius encontrou novamente os lábios dela e começou a levantar a blusa da garota. A sensação daquelas mãos geladas em contato com a sua pele fez Rose suspirar audivelmente contra os lábios dele, que gostou da reação e continuou o toque.

Terminando de tirar a blusa dela, ele deliciou-se com a visão daqueles seios, tão delicados, cobertos de sardas. Começou a beijar seu colo enquanto tirava-lhe o sutiã. Desceu a boca e continuou a beijá-la e aperta-la. A ruiva conseguia apenas gemer e suspirar no ouvido do loiro. Puxava agora com mais foça seus cabelo e arranhava suas costas, enquanto ele acariciava e beijava seus seios.

Os toques e apertos não eram mais tão gentis e suaves, eram agora ansiosos e cheios de desejo por mais. Scorpius voltou para a boca de Rose com uma fervorosidade nos beijos. Já chegava de preliminares. Ele já não aguentava mais para tê-la como sua; ela não aguentava mais para ser dele. Com destreza, Scorpius virou-se e deitou Rose no sofá, pondo seu corpo sobre o dela. Tirou-lhe a saia e ela ajudou-o a tirar a calça. Com calma o loiro fez seu caminho. Começou beijando o pescoço dela, desceu por seu colo, passou pelos seios, beijando toda área até aquele pequeno pedaço de pano. Rose estremeceu ao sentir Scorpius puxando sua última peça de roupa com a boca. Num movimento rápido ele se livrou da última coisa que os separava.

Ao se encararem assim, completamente nus, Rose enrubresceu levemente e Scorpuis achou que ela não poderia estar mais linda. Gentilmente ele se pos onde ambos queriam. Ele fazia movimentos ritmados, sentindo todo aquele corpo contra o seu. Ela tremia de excitação, finalmente o tinha, ali, dela. Abraçou-o e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

O coração dos dois batia aceleradamente, os corpos se chocava, se unindo um ao outro, o suor escorria pelos cabelos, pelas mãos unidas. Ela gemia no ouvido dele, ele suspirava em meio aos seus cabelos, eles suspiravam e gemiam contra os lábios um do outro. Olharam-se em meio ao turbilhão, um declarou para o outro "eu te amo", ao que o outro respondeu "Eu também" e estremeceram juntos ao chegarem, ao clímax.

Beijaram-se mais uma veze relaxaram seus corpos, exaustos. Ele apoiou a cabeça em seu colo e se deixou ficar, ouvindo o coração dela batendo forte, por ele. Ela acariciava seus cabelos, sentindo seu corpo contra o dela. Como era bom tê-lo ali, ela era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado até aqui! É a primeira vez que escrevo e publico. A história ainda vai ter muitas reviravoltas. E talvez muitos erros de português, heheheh. Mas torço para que vocês continuem lendo até o final! Aceito comentários ^^D. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

_You don´t know about my past  
>I don´t have a future figured out<em>

No começo tudo foi mantido em segredo. Mas as pessoas começaram a notar que aqueles dois não mais se estranhavam, nem simplesmente se ignoravam, que mantinham um tom agradável de um para o outro e principalmente que várias vezes eram vistos juntos em Hogsmeade ou pelos corredores de Hogwarts depois do jantar. Os pontos foram ligados, os fatos somados e chegou-se a conclusão lógica. Pouco tempo depois a escola inteira já sabia, não que todos aceitassem, entendessem ou concordassem, mas pelo menos eles podiam andar livremente sem precisar soltar as mãos cada vez que aparecia alguém no final do corredor.

Os amigos de Scorpius acreditavam ser apenas mais uma conquista do garoto e faziam comentários e insinuações desagradáveis. Até que de uma forma nada gentil (Lê-se: com ameaças, imposição e um olhar ameaçador) ele pôs fim a tais comentários. Pelo menos na sua presença. A família Weasley e os Potters também ficaram chocados e duvidavam da sinceridade daquele relacionamento. Não confiavam no loiro e definitivamente o queriam o mais longe possível de Rose. Tentaram convencê-la, dissuadi-la e fazê-la mudar de ideia, mas nenhum deles teve êxito (e olha que eram muitos para tentar). Por fim pararam de discutir e de criticá-la, no entanto ainda não aceitavam e preferiam não ouvir a respeito "daquele outro". Suas amigas Nancy Driscoll e Cornélia Ascher, ambas grinfinórias, também ficaram desconfiadas, mas resolveram apoiar a decisão da amiga.

O único que ainda não se acostumava com a ideia e continuava extremamente irritado com a situação era Albus. O garoto não aceitava de forma alguma o relacionamento da prima com o seu colega de quarto. Talvez por ciúmes da prima com quem tinha sido criado junto, talvez porque conhecesse bem a fama e o comportamento de Scorpuis para com as garotas e como elas sofriam quando este não as queria mais. Albus tinha a certeza de que Scorpius estava somente usando Rose e que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria trocando-a por outra. Sempre que os via juntos, andando pelos corredores ou depois do jantar, fechava a cara e ficava irritado.  
>- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin! – exclamou ele ao ver que Rose estava esperando por Scorpuis na porta da sala de transfiguração – Vocês não se desgrudam um minuto?<p>

Albus tinha tido dificuldades durante a aula, estava com problemas com a namorada e tinha levado um balaço no ultimo jogo que ainda deixava seu braço um pouco dolorido. Ou seja, seu humor não andava dos melhores e ver Rose e Scorpius de mãos dadas só piorava a situação.

- Pare de ser tão ciumento, Albus. – disse Rose em tom de graça.  
>- Ciúmes? – retorquiu o moreno parando em frente ao casal – sinceramente Rose, eu estou é preocupado. Você não tinha aula no 7º andar agora, como pode já estar aqui?<br>- A aula acabou mais cedo e...  
>- Então você deveria ter ido à biblioteca, ou ir para o salão comunal estudar um pouco antes do jantar – o garoto parecia realmente irritado – Qualquer lugar, menos vir esperar esse loiro aguado.<br>- Escuta, você vai ficar controlando os meus estudos, a minha vida agora? – falou a garota se irritando também pela implicância do primo. – Eu sei muito bem lidar com eles, okei?  
>- Sabe? Eu não tenho tanta certeza se toda essa mudança de rotina, esses passeios românticos até tarde da noite, não estão de fato afetando seus estudos. E não acredito que o Malfoy esteja te ajudando de alguma forma. Os interesses dele se restringem a uma área específica, e eu não pensava que você fosse o tipo de garota fácil dele. Sinceramente Rose, o que diria sua mãe se soubesse disso? O que diria seu pai?<br>- Agora chega, Albus! – gritou ela. Rose estava enfurecida com a atitude do primo. Suas orelhas queimavam de tão vermelhas. Ela estava prestes a partir pra cima do primo e fazê-lo retirar tudo o que tinha dito, mas Scorpius, que até então não tinha dito nada, resolveu intervir na situação.

- Vamos fazer assim – disse segurando a garota – Eu prometo que assim que terminar o jantar eu levo a Rose direto para a Sala Comunal dela, e ai ela vai poder colocar os estudos em dia, ok? – Rose ia protestar que seus estudos estavam em dia, mas Scorpius lhe deu um sinal para que ela não dissesse nada.

Alvo não disse nada, apenas encarou o loiro com um olhar de fúria. Saiu xingando e chutando o ar. Sorte que sua varinha estivesse guardada nas vestes, senão provavelmente teria enfeitiçado alguém ou explodido alguma coisa pelo caminho.

Após o jantar, Scorpius acompanhou Rose até a Sala Comunal da garota, apesar dos incessantes protestos da mesma.  
>- Mas... – começou ela quando estavam na porta de entrada da Sala comunal.<br>- Não. Eu prometi isso para o seu primo e é isso que vou fazer. – disse o garoto resoluto.

Percebendo que era uma luta perdida, Rose apenas suspirou e assentiu. Beijaram-se docemente e se despediram. Rose ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando pela janela antes que pudesse começar a fazer qualquer uma de suas tarefas.

Scorpius foi direto para a sala comunal da Sonserina, aproveitaria também o tempo para colocar alguns trabalhos em ordem. Ao entrar em seu quarto, Albus já estava lá, sentado de frente para porta, como se tivesse ficado esperando por ele desde que saíra do jantar. Ele tinha uma expressão ameaçadora no rosto e olhava fixamente para Scorpius. O loiro preferiu não encará-lo, ele já estava ali, era prova suficiente de que tinha cumprido o trato. Foi até sua cama e pegou o livro que estava lendo mais cedo.

- O que você quer com a minha prima? – perguntou Alvo asperamente.  
>- Qual delas? – brincou o loiro.<br>- Ora Malfoy, não me venha com gracinhas a essa altura dos acontecimentos. Eu não estou pra brincadeiras com você. – disse Alvo levantando-se bruscamente.  
>- E nem eu. – respondeu Scorpius, resolvendo levar a conversa com a devida seriedade. – Escuta Potter, eu sei que todo mundo está esperando que eu dê logo um pé na bunda da sua prima, pra todos ficarem com pena dela e comprovarem o quanto o Malfoy é mau e cruel e não presta e todo o resto.<br>- Mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com tantas outras meninas antes, porque com a Rose seria diferente?  
>- Porque é. – respondeu Scorpius com firmeza. – Olha, eu sei do meu histórico e não vou negá-lo, ok? Mas com a Rose é diferente. Eu gosto de estar com ela, de conversar, de sair pra passear. Eu gosto dela, de verdade.<p>

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Scorpius olhava para Alvo com ar de quem simplesmente está falando a verdade, mas este analisava o outro com uma expressão de pura incredulidade.

- Por quê? – indagou por fim, ainda muito irritado – Por que você gosta dela? Por que todo esse interesse por ela agora? – o loiro olhava confuso e Alvo tinha um tom de desafio na voz – Por que um Malfoy, riquinho e metido, que já namorou com metade das meninas de Hogwarts, cuja família orgulha-se de ser sangue-puro, cujo pai era um comensal da morte, iria se interessar pela cdf da escola, que é filha de nascida trouxa e cujos pais contribuíram para levar o nome da sua família pra lama? É algum tipo de vingancinha estúpida, Malfoy? Ou é só pra aumentar o seu narcisismo e provar que você pode ter a garota que você quiser?  
>- Pelo amor de Merlin, Potter, de onde você tira tanta merda pra falar? Não é como se eu quisesse mostrar ou provar algo pra alguém, nem como se eu quisesse só transar com a sua prima. – retrucou Scorpius começando a ficar de muito mau humor com todo aquele comportamento irritante do outro.<p>

Alvo perdeu o resto da compostura que lhe sobrava, num acesso, pressionou o braço contra o peito do garoto empurrando contra a parede. Ambos eram altos e fortes, mas pela surpresa do movimento, Scorpius não reagiu a tempo.  
>- Escuta aqui, seu playboyzinho de merda. Eu não vou permitir que você brinque com a minha prima, como brincou com todas as outras. Ela não vai ser mais uma idiota da sua lista. – gritou o moreno.<br>- Por que você não vai tomar conta da sua vida? – Scorpius perdeu também a paciência e empurrou Alvo de volta pra trás. Os dois sacaram as varinhas e apontaram um para o outro. – A Rose já tem idade suficiente para decidir com quem ela quer ficar e o que ela quer fazer, não precisa do seu priminho quatro olhos pra lhe proteger a todo o momento.  
>- Assim como não precisa de um loiro aguado pra lhe atrapalhar – devolveu Alvo.<br>- Ela gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dela. E eu não entendo porque você acha que namorar pode atrapalhar tanto a vida dela...  
>- A questão não é namorar, é namorar você! A Rose sempre foi estudiosa, decidida. Antes ela tirava as maiores notas da sala, sabia exatamente o que ia fazer quando se formasse, tinha a família como principal na sua vida, nunca brigava com essa. Agora ela só sabe correr atrás de você em todo intervalo que tem, tá em dúvida de que carreira seguir, tem tirado várias notas baixas e nas férias passadas brigou com o pai dela por estar passando tempo demais trancada no quarto mandando recadinhos para alguém desconhecido.<p>

O loiro não imaginava que estivesse atrapalhando tanto os estudos dela. Talvez contribuíssem diminuindo o tempo que ela passava estudando, mas não a ponto de baixar as suas notas.  
>- Mas... – começou ele tentando esclarecer a situação. – Eu a conheço, eu sei que ela continua estudando bastante, que está conseguindo manter o seu padrão...<br>- Sabe? – Alvo continuava com raiva, mas trocou seu tom áspero pelo irônico – Você não sabe nada dela. Não sabe como são seus estudos, suas ambições, não sabe quais são seus medos, seus sonhos desde que era criança. Vocês estão juntos a tão pouco tempo e essa relação é tão ridícula que eu duvido que vocês conheçam de fato um ao outro. – Scorpius não sabia o que responder – Você não tem ideia da confusão que está causando na vida dela. Já parou pra pensar no que aconteceria se o pai dela soubesse que ela está saindo com você? Do estardalhaço que causaria na família toda? E não só na dela, como na sua também. Ou você acha que seu pai, que seu avô, iriam aceitar de tão bom grado o seu relacionamento com ela?

Scorpius estava perplexo, nesse tempo que havia passado junto com Rose, jamais tinha percebido ou pensado em tudo isso. Simplesmente gostava de estar ao lado dela, de passear com ela, era agradável tê-la por perto, pensar nela, sentir-se junto a ela. Mas talvez não a conhecesse de fato. Passavam certo tempo conversando sobre muitas coisas, mas talvez sobre certas coisas não conversassem muito. Em nenhum momento imaginou que pudesse estar atrapalhando os estudos dela, que pudesse estar bagunçando daquela forma a sua vida.

- Se você gosta tanto dela como você diz – começou Alvo cheio de desgosto na voz e ainda descrente – faça um favor e deixa-a em paz. Ou melhor, faça um favor a si mesmo e termine logo com esse teatrinho, porque se você continuar atrapalhando a vida dela ou fizer com que ela sofra, eu terei o enorme prazer de pessoalmente acabar com a sua raça. – Deu um último empurrão no garoto e saiu batendo a porta.

Scorpius caiu na cama infeliz, confuso e cansado. Talvez Alvo tivesse razão, talvez fosse melhor que eles não ficassem juntos. Na realidade tudo aconteceu muito depressa, em menos de um ano, eles tinham mudado a sua opinião sobre o outro, se apaixonado, começado a namorar... É, talvez fosse melhor daquela forma. Eles não sabiam o que teriam que enfrentar se continuassem juntos. O que teria a frente, se alguém os apoiaria, se a vida deles ia ser um caos, o pandemônio que aquilo podia gerar.

Talvez fosse melhor não arriscar tanto assim, talvez fosse melhor desistir. Talvez fosse melhor que eles terminassem logo com aquilo.

*******************************************

Pessoas, desculpa a demora. Sabe como é final das férias um corre corre. Espero mandar mais alguns capítulos antes do final de fevereiro, que em março a coisa começa ficar complicada pra mim. Mas... Agora to entrando na história que quero contar pra vocês. A coisa vai ficando mais dramática, mas espero que gostem desse capítulo.  
>Mandem comentários, (mesmo que não tenham gostado hehe)<br>Beijos a até a próxima!


End file.
